ABSTRACT Engagement Core The Engagement Core, or Core B, serves as the central dissemination and translation, resource sharing, and training component of the proposed FLDRC. To support this broad objective, Core B has three specific aims related to dissemination and translation of research findings (Specific Aim 1), facilitating resource and data sharing (Specific Aim 2), and supporting project-embedded career enhancement efforts (Specific Aim 3).